


"How About Minnie?"

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn, named after a strong woman, poorly written drabble, probably doesn't make sense oops, super detailed headcanon made this, the war doesn't happen yay, these tags make no sense wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Remus and Sirius have to name their daughter.





	"How About Minnie?"

**Author's Note:**

> it's bad, i know

At 10:41 pm on the 29th of February, 1979, Sirius and Remus Lupin were forever changed. Because after 10:41 pm that night, they were parents. 

“What should we call her?” Sirius said quietly. The two of them were laying on their bed, wrapped in the duvet with their brand new daughter in Sirius’s arms. She had a shock of dark black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was looking up with wonder at her parents when Remus responded.

“What do you want to call her?”   


“I haven’t a clue. I did ask you for a reason, Remmy.”

“How about… Dorthy?” 

“Dorthy, are you kidding me? What is she, a 60 year old in a knitting circle?”

“Or a girl on her way to see the wizard?”

“Exactly.” Sirius giggled, making a silly face at their daughter. 

“We should name her after someone.” Sirius continued.

“Like who?”

“Someone important, someone strong.”

“Merlin, we know so many people that fit that description.” Remus ran a hand through his hair. 

“Just the women, then.” Sirius ran the back of one finger over their daughter’s cheek.

“Did you think anyone on that list was a man?” Remus joked. 

“They have to be a hardass, but a loveable hardass. Someone inspiring, but kind. Hopeful, but sarcastic.”

“Is our daughter all those things already?”   


“Rem, I can tell. I’m a reader of people.”

“Alright, then pick a name.”   


“It’s not that easy. She’ll carry this with her the rest of her life. It has to be legendary.”   


Remus thought for a moment, really contemplating it. 

“I’ve got it!”

“Yes?”   


“How about Minnie?”

“Mini?” Sirius looked over at his husband like he had gone mad.

“No,  _ Minnie.  _ Minerva. After-”   


“Professor McGonagall! Oh, I love it. Remmy, that’s perfect.” They both looked down at their daughter again, grinning like idiots. 

“Our little Minnie.”

“Our sweet Minerva.” 

Right then, she burst into tears.

“Damn it, Minnie, always breaking up an intimate moment.” Sirius said, laughing wholeheartedly. Remus gave his husband a soft kiss on the forehead and got up to deal with their daughter. 

Minerva Hope Lupin.


End file.
